The present invention relates to vacuum boxes, and particularly to a vacuum box with an indicator and an effective pumping system so as to retain the vacuum level of the box.
In the prior art vacuum box, the vacuum is retained manually and the vacuum level of the box can not be viewed in advance. The vacuum pump is actuated manually, but it can not stop automatically so that it is often that the vacuum level in the box is too low so as to deform the box. Thereby, the user must stop the motor manually and thus the user must take care of the vacuum level of the box. Moreover, users can not know the pressure and conditions of the box so that the vacuum level can not monitor by the user. This induce inconvenience to the users.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum box which comprises a lower box; an upper cover; an isolating layer; a pump unit; a motor; a battery set; a control button. The isolating layer is installed with a pressure display unit. The pressure display unit is formed by a pressure button installed in a pressure hole of the isolating layer by an airtight ring, a spring below the pressure button. A sealed airbag installed at a top cover of the pressure button and a periphery of the spring; and a display mask connected to the pressure button. The display mask is pivotally installed to ears of the isolating layer; a top of the display mask is mounted with at least two color indicators. The pressure button is installed with A sensing switch which senses the rising or descending of the pressure button.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.